Empathy and Disregard
by Andree
Summary: An muggle finds a bit of the Daily Prophet with the headline HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED-RETURNS. OC/SS, Rating for language and maybe some sex and gore in later chapters.
1. After Andree

This is right after the end of OotP. Andree is a girl! The name Andre is a guys name, but I thought it sounded way too feminine, and besides I like it a whole lot better than the real female version: Andrea. So I added an extra 'e' to her name. Anyways, the meaning of the name is "courageous" and "unusual". I think names and their meaning are important.

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

Andree wandered around the shop full of British over priced tourist souvenirs, looking for something that might actually be worth buying. No such luck. The stuff was ridiculous. Dinnerware with the queen's face on it, huge bears bears for, well after being converted it would probably be too many dollars for just a stuffed bear. Snow globes. Snow globes everywhere! She had to get out. Just then she saw something that caught her eye. Resting on a shelf by the door was a crumpled up newspaper with a picture of man that looked a bit embarrassed and tired giving some sort of speech. At first it didn't seem to extraordinary, but then she realized that she could see his mouth moving, and a hand carry up a wrinkled handkerchief to wipe the sweet off his forehead. 

After giving herself a good pinch, she went over and picked it up. Andree pulled the bit of paper straight with her hands and read the headline over the moving picture. **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED-RETURNS**. She went on to read, "In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more." ....._Magic_? 

The red head read it through, front and back, wishing the whole thing was there. As it was, only that page of...Andree looked to the top and read _The Daily Prophet, _was there. Wondering if some kid printed it out, or if it was supposed to be some sort of English tabloid, Andree walked up the teenager at the cash register. 

"Excuse me. Do you know what this is?" She asked. The kid pulled an earring for a few seconds thinking.

"Uhhh." The kid said uncertainly. "A piece of trash?"

Andree felt his befuddlement, but couldn't understand why he had said that. She knew it was confusing, but he could give her a straight answer. 

"Isn't it a newspaper of some kind? A tabloid?" She tried again. He gave her an odd look.

"No...It's just a wrapper of something. I don't know what...I can't really make out what it says." He reached out his hand. "I'll throw it away for you."

Andree pulled it away from him, "No, that's alright. I'll just keep it." She folded and refolded it into a little square and shoved it in a black bag that had patches and buttons all over it's material. 

"Thanks anyways!" She shouted over her shoulder as she walked out of the store.

_Well, that was weird. That dude really didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Oh well, gotta get back to the bus!_ She thought to herself and ran over to the huge tour bus that was waiting in a little parking lot down the street.

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

Anyways, I realize this isn't really that long and all, but please, please, pleeeaaasee review!!! That way I know if anybody cares and I can continue it.


	2. Before Hogwarts

THANK YOU everyone that reviewed!! I really appreciate the encouragement. I forgot the almighty disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is: I, Andree Snape, do hereby declare that I do not own, nor ever will, the characters or story of Harry Potter which was originally created by JKR. Please do not sue me, I only have $5 and I need it for dinner.

_Sentences in Italics are Andree's thoughts._

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

Andree sat, once again, on the bus staring at the bit of paper in her hands. None of the old men and women she had befriended on the tour had noticed anything out of the ordinary about the paper, insisting she should throw the filthy wrapper away. But she knew it was real. She was not just imagining the fear and anger that radiated from it. Perhaps she should ask around and see if anyone knows who Cornelius Fudge is. 

_Whatever. I don't care enough right now. All I want is sleep... NO! I'm going to find out about it no matter what! At least I hope so. I'm leaving England in a week. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out something. SOMEBODY has to know SOMETHING. Ohhh, how pretty!_

The tour bus was passing a bridge and Andree could see, just barely in the distance, a castle. It was rather large, she thought, even for a castle. And there looked to be like a stadium near by. 

_I hope we stop by there! Wait. Damn I'm stupid._

A slender hand reached down into the bag on the seat next to her and pulled out a hand full of tiny folded up papers. Finding a yellow colored one, she unfolded it and looked at the contents. There it was!

Under the date July 22 was the days schedule. Breakfast, blah blah blah.....

_Damn, damn, double damn! The coffee I spilled on it. I can't tell what it says. Well, this is the only castle around I can see, and the schedule say somethin castle. It's gotta be it. But before then, pit stop! Errrrr, before *then*, NAP TIME! sleeeeeep is a good thing......._

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

Yeah, I know it's even shorter than the first chapter. Next, what happens at the "pit stop"? Unicorns, centaurs, and giants, Oh my! Should be up either later today or tomorrow!

Please review? 


	3. Into the Dark Forest

Wow, it's been a while... Sorry! So much has been going on in my life and I totally forgot to post the newest chapters. Well, here is the third chapter and I tried to make it longer than the other two. Hope you like it! Please review???

+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+

The bus jerked to a stop and Andree's head banged against the seat in front of her. 

".....fifteen minutes! That should be enough time to go to the loo and get a drink if you want. Again, everyone back on the bus by 10:35!" The tour guide said over the speaker. Andree assumed that he had been talking for a while but she had been in another place. A nice dream place where no one else was on the bus except for her and the hot tour guide with the drool worthy accent...*sigh*

_Cute guys with accents should be outlawed. It causes me nothing but misery! Oh, wow. Yeah, people are leaving. I guess I should pee and find some Pringles or something . . . . Dammit! My head hurts! *sniff*_

Andree pulled a fist full of British coins out of her bag and stuffed them in a pocket while rubbing her head. She waited, as she always did, for all the others in front and behind her to get off before stepping over her backpack, pillow, and jacket that occupied the seat (and the bit of floor in front of it) next to her.

Shortly after, bag of goodies in hand, she walked toward the edge of a forest behind the little restaurant/gift shop. It was hotter then Hell and Andree felt sitting in the shade until the rest of the tour group came outside.

As she plopped down on the ground and rested her head against the establishment's wall she thought she saw a white horse racing through the trees. It looked to be coming to the end of the forest and then turned back and started running the other way.

_Somehow I highly doubt that there are wild horses running around in English forests. Still....I've got...._she checked her watch...._9 more minutes._

Andree grinned at the thought of befriending some imaginary horse in the dark woods in front of her.

_I'm going for it!_

She jumped up and half ran, half skipped into the forest, eager for some adventure. A bit of white flashed in between the trees in front of her and she starting running. Concentrating as hard as she could on not losing the horse, she lost track of the time. After nearly 20 minutes she came panting to a halt. She looked all around her and couldn't see a thing other than the huge trees all around her. Grabbing her aching side, she bent over and sucked in as much air as she could.

_Fuck! I lost it . . . Where am I???_

Andree stood up straight and looked all around. She couldn't remember any landmarks she had passed in her mad chase. She didn't even recall from which direction she came from. Suddenly she felt the ground rumble underneath her. Terror filled her and she couldn't move an inch or make a sound. 

_Anger....Everywhere._ She put her hands on either side of head trying to push the pull of strong emotions out of her. _Oh, my God..It_ HURTS!

She staggered and struggled to keep her balance. It felt as if the force was literally pushing and pulling her in all different directions.

There was noise. Voices. She couldn't make them out. There was nothing but anger and pain and fear. And then there was blackness. 


End file.
